yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 004
"I Won't Lose!!" is the fourth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and the sixty-third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. It has been reprinted in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary Dark Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda look in horror as an image of Grandpa appears on the television screen, while the old man's physical body lies on the floor, unmoving. Jonouchi notes that Grandpa's body is still breathing, but shows no other signs of life. Yugi realizes that Grandpa's soul has been sucked into the videotape and mulls over Pegasus' declaration: if Yugi participates in the upcoming Duelist Kingdom tournament and defeats Pegasus, then Pegasus will reverse the damage he caused. The next morning finds Yugi and his friends at school, clustered gloomily around Yugi's desk. Bakura cheerfully greets the quartet, only to be met with less-than-enthusiastic responses. Bakura soon learns why: sitting on Yugi's desk is a camcorder, with the tape containing Grandpa's soul inside. To Bakura's surprise, the soul of the old man spots him and speaks to him and Jonouchi informs Bakura that Pegasus, a man with a Millennium Item, had trapped Grandpa's soul in the tape. Grandpa insists that the four not get depressed over his current state, and Jonouchi immediately agrees that brooding will not solve anything. Yugi explains that out of all of them, his "other self" is the most depressed over yesterday's events, as he was the one that had fought, and lost, the duel with Pegasus. After a failed attempt by Jonouchi to "cheer up" Dark Yugi (by yelling at the Millennium Puzzle with a megaphone), the gang discuss Pegasus' conditions, the Duelist Kingdom, and Pegasus' Millennium Eye - Bakura takes a particular interest in the last subject, and reveals (to his classmates' horror) that he still carries around the Millennium Ring. Bakura insists that the evil spirit will not possess him as long as he does not wear the ring and explains that he also wishes to go to Duelist Kingdom, to discover all the secrets of the Millennium items from Pegasus. Yugi excuses himself from the classroom, explaining that his "other self" wishes to be alone. Subsequently, Dark Yugi takes over Yugi's body, and makes his way to the school roof, where he broods over his loss to Pegasus - with the latter's Millennium Item, any hope he has of winning in a Duel and reversing Grandpa's conditions are slim. He resolves, however, to not run away from Pegasus' challenge, and pledges to journey to Duelist Kingdom and return Grandpa's soul to his body. As the sun begins to set, Yugi returns to the game shop, only to find an envelope stuck to the door. He opens the envelope to find several Duel Monsters cards, which he shows to Grandpa's disembodied soul through his camcorder. The first of the cards is named "Voyage to the Kingdom", showing an image of an ocean liner, with a time and place written beneath the cards, Yugi and Grandpa realize, are Yugi's invitation tickets to the Duelist Kingdom that Pegasus spoke of. The two are suddenly joined by Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Bakura. Jonouchi, as it turns out, has also been mailed a videotape, and requires Yugi's VCR to watch it, since he does not have an 8 mm VCR of his own. The gang then enter the game shop, and Yugi shows the five cards to them. Aside from "Voyage to the Kingdom", also present are "Duelist Kingdom", "Duelist's Glove", "The Honor of the King's Right" and "The Honor of the King's Left". After going over the rules of the tournament, the gang watch Jonouchi's tape. To their surprise, it was not sent by Pegasus, but by Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka. From the tape and Jonouchi's confessions, Yugi and his friends learn that Jonouchi's parents are divorced, and that Shizuka lives with their mother, far away from Jonouchi and his father. Shizuka always had problems with her eyes, and Jonouchi realizes that her words in the video — "I wanted to see your face one last time" — mean that she will soon become completely blind. Jonouchi laments that the most advanced operations in the world might save Shizuka from blindness, but that someone like him could not hope to afford it. He bemoans his uselessness, only for Dark Yugi to suddenly emerge and comfort him. Dark Yugi gives Jonouchi one of the two Star Chips that Pegasus had initially sent him, citing them as proof of his "worth as a Duelist" and giving him a chance to enter the tournament and win the prize money for Shizuka's operation. Jonouchi is lifted from his despair by Dark Yugi's generosity and the two resolve to spend the next week training in Duel Monsters strategies for the tournament. One week later, 9:00 PM finds an enormous ship sitting in Domino Pier, waiting to set sail for Duelist Kingdom.